Score Productions
Score Productions is an American musical production company specializing in background music and themes for television programs. Started in 1963 by music producer Robert A. Israel, Score has created some of the most recognizable tunes in America — most identifiable by just a few notes.Bob Israel Living An American Dream in Studio-BMI Among the composers who worked for Score Productions are Charles Fox, Walt Levinsky, Arthur B. Rubinstein, Dick Lieb, Michel Camilo, Chuck Loeb, Billy Barber, Irving "Benny" Robbin, Charles Gross, Glen Daum, Birch Johnson, and Les Fradkin. One of the Score-produced compositions, "Come on Down", also known as the theme song from The Price Is Right, would eventually become a number one hit on Billboard s Dance Club Songs Chart for Crystal Waters in 2001. The single also marked the first time that a television theme song (and one that came from a game show) reached number one on a Dance chart, and the first to feature lyrics. Come on Down-Crystal Waters-AllMusic Selected credits of Score composers * Robert Israel – "ABC World News Tonight Theme", Another World, The Doctors * Michel Camilo – Goodwill Games, One Life to Live, Match Game (1998), Press Your Luck (1983), Loving * Charles Fox – ABC's Wide World of Sports, To Tell the Truth (1969), The Match Game, What's My Line?, Rhyme and Reason * Charles Gross – The Doctors * Edd Kalehoff – The Price Is Right, Concentration, Tattletales (1974), Trivia Trap, Card Sharks (1986)'' * Walt Levinsky – Family Feud, 20/20, Password Plus, The Price Is Right (1976 music package) * Dick Lieb and Walt Levinsky – Swiss Family Robinson, WWII, A G.I. Diary, Search and Rescue, Dr. Simon Locke, Police Surgeon, Lovers and Friends * Les Fradkin – One Life to Live, Capitol, Loving, various game shows * Chuck Loeb – CNN Main Theme and various CNN cues/shows * Arthur B. Rubinstein – The Doctors, Another World, Red Hand Gang, Sports World, WWII-A GI Diary, All New Beat the Clock, Strange Paradise,The Starlost, Norman Corwin Presents, Harvey, The Price, All the Way Home, Look Homeward Angel * Paul Epstein - Body Language, Classic Concentration, Hit Man * Gary Anderson - Child's Play, Super Password Credits of Score Productions ABC * ABC World News Tonight * 20/20 * This Week with David Brinkley * Nightline * Monday Night Football * ABC Space Shuttle * The Royal Wedding * Wide World of Sports * ABC Superstars * ABC International Championship Boxing * Battle of the Network Stars * Primetime Monday * John Ritter Remembered * Major League Baseball Game of the Week * ABC Late Night Theme * The Kentucky Derby * The Preakness * Wimbledon Tennis * Indianapolis 500 * ABC Movies * One Life to Live * General Hospital * All My Children * Loving * ABC Basketball * ABC Bowling * Good Morning America 1998–1999 * The John Stossel Specials * ABC Radio News * The Big Showdown (Don Lipp-Ron Greenberg Productions) * The Money Maze (Daphne-Don Lipp Productions) * Rhyme and Reason (W.T. Naud Productions) * World News This Morning NBC * Search for Tomorrow (CBS/NBC-Procter & Gamble) * Another World ''(NBC-Procter & Gamble) * ''The Doctors (NBC-Colgate Palmolive) * Texas (NBC-Procter & Gamble) * The Dr. Dean Show HBO * HBO Feature Presentation theme CNN * Worldview * Newsday * Morning News * Early Edition * Weekend A.M. News * CNNfn * CNN Theme (Turner) * Larry King Live * Managing With Lou Dobbs RTL Group/FremantleMedia (including Goodson-Todman assets) * Family Feud (ABC/CBS/SYN) 1976–1985, 1988–1994, 2002–2003, 2008–present Score Productions-WhoSampled * The Price Is Right (CBS/SYN) 1972–present * Match Game (NBC/CBS/ABC/SYN) 1967–1969, 1973–1982, 1990–1991, 1998–1999, 2016 * To Tell the Truth (CBS/SYN/NBC) 1967–1968, 1969–1978, 1980–1981, 1990–1991 * What's My Line? (SYN) 1968–1975 * I've Got a Secret (CBS/SYN) 1972–1973, 1976 * Concentration (SYN) 1973–1978 * Beat the Clock (CBS) 1979–1980 * Classic Concentration (NBC) (Goodson) 1987–1991 Score Productions-WhoSampled * Super Password (NBC) 1984–1989 * Password Plus (NBC) 1979–1982 * Card Sharks (NBC/CBS) 1978–1981, 1986–1989 * Double Dare (CBS) 1976–1977 * Body Language (CBS) 1984–1986 * Tattletales (CBS/SYN) 1974–1978, 1982–1984 CBS * Face the Nation * This Morning * Up to the Minute * Press Your Luck 1983–1986 * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (Bakshi Animation) * Guiding Light * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (WWE) Turner Broadcasting System * TBS Sports * CNN Headline News * NCAA Football * NBA Basketball OTHER * Great Chefs of the East (PBS, Discovery) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Walt Disney Television and Disney-ABC Domestic Television, theme song composed by Mark Mueller and produced by Alf Clausen) * The Butter Battle Book (Dr. Seuss Special/TNT) * A Gorey Halloween (J. Walter Thompson) * Get Smart (Talent Associates) * High Rollers (Merrill Heatter/Orion, 1987–1988) * Marlo and the Magic Movie Machine * The Starlost * The All-New Let's Make a Deal (Hatos-Hall, syndicated 1984–86) * Perfect Match (American game show) (Lorimar-Telepictures, syndicated 1986) * The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime (Lorimar-Telepictures, syndicated 1986–87) * Trump Card (Telepictures/Warner Bros., syndicated 1990–91) INTERNATIONAL * América TV (Peru) * ATV (Hong Kong) * NHK (Japan) * Seven Network (Australia) * TVN (Chile) References External links * *Score Productions Production Music on Internet Archive *Score Productions Demos Category:Theme music Category:Television music Category:American television composers Category:Companies established in 1963